This invention relates generally to a breath warming apparatus, and more particularly relates to a lightweight breathing apparatus particularly suited for use in cold weather and under conditions where the apparatus must warm relatively large quantities of air at high respiration rates.
It is well known that inhalation of cold, dry air can be uncomfortable and can impair the functioning of the upper respiratory tract. Particular difficulties may be encountered under extreme conditions of cold weather by the human respiratory tract in the removal of foreign matter and in the movement of mucus away from the lungs to be ultimately expelled from the respiratory tract. Where high flow rates of cold air are encountered, furthermore, such as experienced during the deep, rapid respiration which generally accompanies prolonged strenuous physical exercise under ambient temperatures of, say, 0.degree. C. or below, this functioning of the respiratory tract may be even further impaired.
The concept of using the exhaled breath to supply heat and humidity to aid in the natural conditioning process has been known for some time. However, prior devices have generally been unsuitable for using during strenuous physical exercise or by athletes because of one or more shortcomings. For example, the devices are generally too heavy, or too confining and uncomfortable, or they permit high respiration rates only at the expense of excessive breathing effort. Lack of simplicity of manufacture and of use have also plagued prior designs.
In order to overcome these and other deficiencies in the known prior art devices, a breath warming apparatus has been developed which is suitable for use by athletes or others and which can be inexpensively and simply manufactured. The apparatus is effective in humidifying and warming inhaled air at high respiration rates and under conditions wherein the ambient temperature is, for instance, substantially below 0.C., even under high wind conditions. It is rugged, requiring little maintenance or special care, and it is designed to protect the teeth, jaw, and lower face of the wearer from injury in the event of a fall or if a sharp blow is directed to the lower face. Excessive heat loss from the oral cavity and lower face is prevented or minimized and protection to the lower face from the effects of crosswinds is provided. Because of its unique design wherein the air intake mechanism is disposed on the side of the face in a direction away from forward motion by the wearer, freezing of condensed moisture, which might otherwise impair the capacity of the device when used by, for instance, a jogger, is minimized. Also, forced induction of cold air, where the jogger is running into the wind, is minimized. The air intake mechanism is, furthermore, so disposed that condensation of moisture expelled from the lungs of the user occurs away from the front of the face, preventing the "fogging up" of the eyeglasses that are frequently worn by joggers.
Even when it is used at high respiration rates, the instant apparatus will not materially increase breathing effort. It is furthermore designed to automatically dispose of excess breath condensate without the risk of freezing and attendant clogging of air passageways, and, while warming and humidifying inhaled air, it will also filter and collect airbound particulate matter and prevent it from being exhaled.